


His Protector

by Chocobo_Boy_Prompto



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobo_Boy_Prompto/pseuds/Chocobo_Boy_Prompto
Summary: If you wanted some background on this piece, then continue reading this note, if not, I hope you enjoy!Okay, so to start off, this was a creative writing essay, this was written first (you can tell because the dialogue isn't separated properly lol), but then I had to change it up and whatnot, but when I look back, I don't know how the hell she was supposed to follow any of this, shotlocks, anti-form, fucking Monsters Inc and Hercules! etc. I did get a 10/10 on it though! So she liked it clearly, but I just wonder what she was thinking, I NEVER explained ANYTHING to her about this, but it was 20 pages long, the maximum length for the essay, one thing I absolutely hate is the name of my OC, I have gotten better (at least I personally think so) and I can read this without cringing (mostly) but the name just puts me back into that classroom and it makes me feel so uncomfortable, My teacher was a really sweet and nice lady, on my last day of High School I actually said goodbye to her. Sadly, I can't remember her name, so much has gone on in my life, even though it's only been a few months. But I hope to one day go back and visit her, because she made the class incredibly fun, and kicked my ass into gear, wouldn't have graduated without her encouraging me :). So that was some background on this piece, I seriously wish I had this determination for each chapter of my other stories, maybe some day, maybe some day. If you read this, thanks, and please, please excuse the terrible writing in this, I just can't go back and re-edit everything to make it better, it's cohesive, just a pain to properly follow if you're more into skimming lines. Some day I definitely want to try to edit this properly, but I don't really have the patience for it as of now.





	His Protector

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted some background on this piece, then continue reading this note, if not, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Okay, so to start off, this was a creative writing essay, this was written first (you can tell because the dialogue isn't separated properly lol), but then I had to change it up and whatnot, but when I look back, I don't know how the hell she was supposed to follow any of this, shotlocks, anti-form, fucking Monsters Inc and Hercules! etc. I did get a 10/10 on it though! So she liked it clearly, but I just wonder what she was thinking, I NEVER explained ANYTHING to her about this, but it was 20 pages long, the maximum length for the essay, one thing I absolutely hate is the name of my OC, I have gotten better (at least I personally think so) and I can read this without cringing (mostly) but the name just puts me back into that classroom and it makes me feel so uncomfortable, My teacher was a really sweet and nice lady, on my last day of High School I actually said goodbye to her. Sadly, I can't remember her name, so much has gone on in my life, even though it's only been a few months. But I hope to one day go back and visit her, because she made the class incredibly fun, and kicked my ass into gear, wouldn't have graduated without her encouraging me :). So that was some background on this piece, I seriously wish I had this determination for each chapter of my other stories, maybe some day, maybe some day. If you read this, thanks, and please, please excuse the terrible writing in this, I just can't go back and re-edit everything to make it better, it's cohesive, just a pain to properly follow if you're more into skimming lines. Some day I definitely want to try to edit this properly, but I don't really have the patience for it as of now.

Chapter I, Disclaimers: This takes place in Kingdom Hearts III, Everything is canon up until this point.

 

This involves all the characters involved in Kingdom hearts III. That’s all for the disclaimers.

 

Chapter II: Vanitas, And Olympus

The Apprentice: I was walking around, close to a cliff, overlooking the city of Thebes, I was in a world called Olympus, and I was here to wreak havoc, but I noticed that this world seemed to already have its own demon taking care of it. Some schmuck by the name of Hades, God of The Underworld “need some pointers, lazy?” I turn around to see Vanitas, my boss, and current victim of torture, in his standard, oddly tight, red and black suit, I chuckled “beg your pardon? I’m getting on just fine, just seems somebody beat us to our job, Vanitas”. Although he had some helmet on, I could tell he was smirking “Hades? That clown?, he’s a joke, we’ll see how he fairs against this new kid, Sora”. I looked puzzled “you never really told me much about this kid, who is he? What is he like?”. Vanitas took up this indignant tone “who cares what he’s like, Master Xehanort wants him looked after so when the time comes, we can make the x-blade, so that’s what we ought to do, now, if you’re going to do nothing but ogle some kid, at least keep tabs on him for me, I have some inhabitants that could use a new world to live in”. I smirked “got it… Boss” he summoned a dark portal and stepped through it but before it closed he mumbled “exactly”. Suddenly, moments later I heard someone shout out “yoohoo! Hey! Are you lost?” I turned to see a boy, my size with spikey brown hair, a giant smile on his face, in these… Odd clothes, I read up on this world, he definitely did not fit in here, he was also accompanied by a duck holding a staff of some sort, and a tall, slightly hunched over dog holding a shield with some sort of emblem on it. I immediately knew who this boy was, it was Sora, the boy I was after, although I was fairly sure I could just chuck him off the cliff I was near, and just be done with him, I was instructed to not harm him, and to try and guide him along as best as I could, so that was what I would do. I got a clear look of his face, as beautiful as I thought he’d look, I smiled and said “oh no, I’m not lost… Say, what are you guys doing here?” Sora got this triumphant smile on his face and declared “we’re here to see a friend!” I smiled innocently and asked “oh, might he be down there?” I pointed at the city in the distance, to which Sora smiled and said “yep! He’s down there alright! Say, who are you?” I think to myself and debate about whether I let him know my identity, I decided against it. “I’m just a boy, here for a… Visit” Sora seemed confused “you aren’t dressed like anyone else here, where are yo-” “I could say the same, say, where are  _ you _ from?” Sora was about to proudly answer before the duck and dog clapped their hands over his mouth, making me smirk. He stuttered “u-uh from f-far off” I pretended to buy the excuse and nodded “what are your guys’ names?” Sora introduced himself and the trio “I’m Sora, he’s Donald  _ points at the duck _ and he’s Goofy  _ points at the dog _ ” I decided I wanted to mess with their heads “say, it was nice meeting you three, but I gotta dash, see you all soon!”. I turned round and walked right off the edge, making them run after me, but by the time they had gotten to the edge, I was gone.

I was in the greek city of Thebes, and it was lovely, the place was set on fire and monsters were everywhere, I began strolling around, the monsters left me alone, whether out of fear or some kind of respect, I was unsure. Then I heard a noise, it got louder, and louder, and eventually I looked to see what it was, and lo and behold, it was the wonder trio, all flinging right above me. I noticed Hercules, some sort of god of this world, he leapt up and collected them all, and landed on the ground. Herc noticed me and said “it’s not safe here, you should leave immediately!” I nodded, not wanting Sora to look up and notice me, so I took off dashing away from them before Sora could see my face. Around the corner I decided to wait for Sora to take off so I could document him and his style. He was running around the city helping people, defeating the monsters and moving on to repeat the struggle all over again. After the third time I was bored and decided I’d wait for him where the bad guy was, Hades was in what I could only assume was this world’s heaven, so I teleported myself up there and waited, while I was there I saw three giants, they certainly were not friendly, and I did not want to fight them, So I sat on this golden, glowing staircase and waited for Sora to show up, or for Hades to go to him, either was fine, I just didn’t want to wait.

An hour or so later of me swearing vigorously in my head I hear the rocks crack, why this place’s only defense from invaders were some boulders that could be easily smashed was beyond me, but soon, wonderboy himself ran into the place, and after ogling the realm of gods, he noticed little ol’ me sitting there, with a smile. He ran up to me and, to my surprise, bear hugged me, this took me by shock  _ ‘okay… Maybe i underestimated his compassion for anything living or breathing… Duly noted’ _ . He yelled “you’re okay! I thought you died or something!” I smiled and asked “what, you think I’m weak or something?” The way I asked it was in a form of accusatory tone, like I was hurt. He stuttered through his response “n-no! I was just w-worried about you! What happened to you? How did you even get here?” I smiled and said “I’m just… Special like that”. Sora was clearly confused and said  “But that’s not an answer!” I shrugged and said “you don’t need one”. Before they could do anything I walked off, I gained something invaluable from that interaction, I managed to feel out the trio, Goofy seemed to be confused, but easily accepting, the Donald was incredibly distrusting, and Sora was somewhere in the middle. I decided to look around while they tried to follow me. They didn’t, they were dumber than I thought, and I decided to slack around. The Realm of Gods was most definitely beautiful, it was a shame so many dark beings were here, though I could never say that out loud, but I just had an eye for the beautiful things in life, everything else came second, even my job. As I was walking to a platform I saw Sora aim his keyblade into the air and suddenly he was gone, gone?! I looked up down, all around and I could not see him.  _ ‘Maybe this is why the bad guys always lose, this guy can teleport too!’ _  I was puzzled, so I looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. Just as I gave up, I heard a large commotion far above. I could see the heads of an ice monster, a lava monster and… A GIANT TORNADO?! I looked up there and then summoned a portal in front of me, when I walked through I was at another set of steps, I waltzed right up to the door, and I saw  Hercules tearing away at some pile of magma covered rocks, and outcame, what I could only assume was the god of all gods, Zeus. Zeus grabbed all three monsters and threw them an impressive distance, all the while, Hades stood shocked, he was fuming to start a fight with the wonder trio but before he could, he was forcibly removed, but not without a punch to the jaw. Then, they all noticed me, and they all stared in confusion. Then, it seemed to click in Hercule’s mind “you’re that kid from earlier, how did you get here?” I ignored him, and turned to Sora “you’re doing better than I thought, you’re turning out to be really impressive, on top of being eye candy… Sora”. Sora looked shocked, but I continued “just to think, you were once an average boy on a beach just a year ago, and now, you’re defeating devils and monsters, am I in the presence of a god or what?”. I looked over all three of them Donald seemed enraged, while Goofy seemed very confused, and for a second, I swear I could see fear in the eyes of Sora, but when I looked back it was replaced by confusion. “Well, I suppose I ought to take my leave, see you around, handsome” I ended with a smirk. I was at the gates when I felt a hand on my shoulder “how do you know my name, about me?” I sighed and said “I just have my ways of getting information, but I expect you to buy me dinner before you get inside me”. I could only imagine Sora being beet red from the innuendo “I have some things to do, you all have fun, ya hear?” I walked down the stairs and jumped off, summoning a portal, and heading back to my place of rest.

 

Chapter III: Some Rest, A Report, And A World Of Toys

The Apprentice: I was sat in a small room with  my hood over my eyes to ensure I was basked in darkness, when I heard a voice next to me “sleeping on the job? Slacking? I ought to whip you for that” I smirked and said “if you’d like to get me over your knee, all you had to do was ask… Boss”. He chuckled and sat on my waist, and asked “how did your first task go?” I simply responded “I took some notes, and it seems that he’s more strong, in spite of him losing his abilities, he seems to recover quick, as he has before, I would hone your skills before dueling him, wouldn’t be wise to back yourself into a corner”. Vanitas said “oh? You think I am weak?” To which I said “just making sure, it sure would be a shame for you to perish on my watch”. Vanitas huffed and said “just because you’re insecure doesn’t mean I am, I’m confident, you should be too”. I sighed and said in a overdone tone “of course your eminence, I shall never underestimate the boy who already failed to his better half. I took the hood from my face and I saw Vanitas, no helmet on, with a rage in his eyes, i had never seen before, that made me smirk, I loved making him like this “what’s wrong Vanni?” He got on top of me, straddling my waist and held my hands above my head “don’t you ever,  _ ever _ speak of that again!” I giggled, as I usually did when he got this way and I replied “of course, Vanni-” “and don’t you call me that!” I smiled and said “no can do, sorry”. He just grumbled and stormed off. I decided to kinda skimp out on my duties and wanted to wait for Sora to get to some other world, as I didn’t want to have to remember his exploits in every single world, a few would do, humans are creatures of habit, so it wouldn’t be too bad. 

Hours had passed, so I decided to check up on Sora, I went to a world called Toy Box, when I entered the world I was shrunk down a couple of inches tall, despite this I was wandered around for several hours, soon, I end up at this store of some sort, a mall complex, I was worn out and I had just seen several floors above me… This was going to be great. I found them, on the _third_ floor, on the _other_ side, I limped to where they were, at this point I gave up on being stealthy, so I was seen immediately when they were checking the area to make sure there were no more enemies. Sora pointed me out and some form of and cowboy were on guard, as well as the duck and the dog, and Sora as well. The approached me and Sora was the first to speak up “what did you do to Buzz?!” I wasn’t having it “just shut it!” And to my surprise he did, so I continued “I walked around this world for several hours! And when I got here I had to search _three_ _entire floors!_ And you were on the _other side!_ I don’t know who you’re talking about, and I don’t care! Jeez, you are more trouble than you’re worth” I sat down and just decided to rest. 

 

They were kinda silent after that, at a loss for words, a few minutes later I managed to get up and I sighed “now what’s this about?” Sora looked confused “wait,  you don’t know?” I shook my head and he said “w-well Buzz has been taken, and we need to get up into a vent to get him back, he went through a portal in there… Will you help us get him back?” I laughed, and said “nope, not my prerogative, good luck”. Sora stood there shocked “how can you say that?!” I chuckled and said  “with my mouth, and my vocal cords, simple really”. He was even more shocked, as if he knew me to be some compassionate and loving person. I walked away, leaving Sora angry, I loved this job. I heard him yell out “you’re a jerk!” To which I responded “that’s the upside of playing people like a fiddle!” No doubt leaving him shocked, I made my way through the open window of a shop, and there I was greeted with a familiar voice “you just had to go and blow your cover, didn’t you?” I sighed “of course I did, what fun is it taking advantage of an oblivious idiot?” Vanitas chuckled “I ask myself that around you all the time” I punch him in the shoulder, lightly “oh just shut it”. I then asked “what’d you do to this world?” He responded “oh, nothing, just took over the poor body of some toy, why?” I just shook my head “you oughta leave them alone, we want the kid, not the toys”. Vanitas scoffed “when did you grow a soft spot for him?” I replied, unamused “not a soft spot, just think that if we should be torturing anyone, it should be the kid, might be playing the bad side but I’m no sadist to innocent bystanders”. Suddenly Vanitas got a puff of confidence “what’s the exception to him?” I replied back “he’s a special case, he interests me, don’t know why, and I don’t care, neither should you”. I got slightly hostile towards the end, and Vanitas reciprocated my tone “just don’t forget your job here” before vanishing. I grumbled “mind your damn business and maybe I could do it”. After sitting around for a while I decided to follow them to their destination,when I got to the store they were outside of, I noticed a door that was once closed, was now open, and when I went through the entrance I saw… A giant cactus and an open vent cover  _ ‘this sure as hell makes my job easier’ _ I thought to myself. I focused on the platform the vent created and I teleported there, I saw an identical portal to my own, and stepped in.

I was treated to Sora and crew getting their asses handed to them, Sora was constantly being hit by this weird circular disc flying at them. This thing was  _ huge _ , I felt as though I needed to help, this was an odd feeling, but I rationalized it as me needing to keep this kid alive, besides, I am here, what’s the point in making this kid a coffin? I sprinted up a building, it was quite tall, and the way the disk was, it was spinning at them, nearly connecting to the ground. I summoned my keyblade, it was designed after Master Eraqus’ own keyblade, and was one of the most powerful keyblades around, there was a reason I was chosen for this job. I leaped at it when it finally stopped spinning and delivered a critical blow, knocking it around. This obviously caught the attention of Sora, who was both pissed and happy to see me. This thing was charging at me and because I had looked at Sora for a moment too long I was slammed into a building, and the thing tipped over, it hurt to say the least, Sora wasn’t anywhere near me, none of them were  _ ‘fine, if you don’t care about me, I don’t care about you!’ _ I dashed at the creature and rushed it with several slash attacks, pure anger was filling my body at this point, and soon I was slashing at the building it was in front of. I was pulled out of my rage by someone yanking at my shoulder, I knew who it was and I swung my keyblade backwards, he jumped out of the way, barely in time and avoided, what would have been, a deadly blow. Sora looked terrified, but I stormed off, leaving through the portal I had entered through. Only when I left back to my home did I realize I had done the  _ opposite _ of what I wanted to do. In the midst of my rekindled rage, I was interrupted by one, smirking Vanitas “aw, is my little underling angry?” I turned back and hissed “shut up”. I sat back on my couch and said “great, just wonderful” Vanitas held my cheek in his hand and said “take the day off, calm yourself down” I chuckled “as if I needed permission”. Then he said “ tomorrow I need you to head to a specific world, it’s called Monstropolis, I need you to guide Sora and his friends, keep them company, could do well for your constant need for attention”. I nodded “sure, I’ll drop by sometime”. He turned, and left, leaving me home for an entire day to do nothing but calm myself down for tomorrow.

 

Chapter IV: Beauty And The Beasts.

The Apprentice: I woke up and didn’t want to even get up, but I knew that if I didn’t do so now, I’d never get it done, so I swung my lower half off the bed and I was abruptly put in a sitting position. I got ready, made sure I was presentable, then decided to leave. I teleported to a factory in Metropolis, I was on a platform in a vast area of… Door?! Yes, there were doors being flown all about on the mechanical lines, they were metal, wooden, roughly the same size, but then I heard a shout “woohoo!” I sighed, no time to intake the scenery. I took my position on a panel above the platform I was on, it was against a wall. I crouched down and saw as… Was that Sora and his friends? Yes, yes it was, Sora got, like massively adorable, although his friends freaked me out, and there was this big blue guy, as well as a one eyed green ball, his limbs were like twigs.

As soon as they stepped off they ran towards me, but it seemed as though they were running for something beneath me, I heard this “dang, it’s out of power” “well that’s no good, how do we power it?” “I’ve got an idea, we need to make Boo laugh, that should do it!” Suddenly monsters spawned around them, making something scream out, Sora and his friends were charging them and I watched as they took down countless amounts of the monsters, and soon they were done. I decided to reveal myself now “*clap* *clap* *clap* good job Sora, truly a masterpiece to behold”. I said as I jumped down from my hiding spot, I noticed the big blue monster keeping some small being behind it, protecting it. “What do you want?” I smiled and feigned innocence “is that any way to speak to the boy who saved you? I thought you were taught better than that, guess not”. Sora got angry “what are you doing here?! If you’re here for a fight you’re in for a surprise!” I put my hands in the air as if I was surrendering “listen kid, if I wanted you gone I could have thrown you from the cliff in Thebes, you’re the only person I’ve spared from being offed, so consider yourself lucky”. I was painfully blunt, and I sensed fear in his eyes “now that you know who you’re dealing with, I have, once again been sent to… Help you, guide you-” “we don’t need your help!” Sora yelled, to which Donald quickly agreed “I disagree, BUT, if you ever find yourself in need-” I pulled out my charm and threw it at him, to which he caught it with ease “what’s this?” Sora asked, I replied “it’s a special charm, one of a kind, when you need my help, you can call upon me for some assistance in battle, Or… If you just value my company”. I went to walk past him but he stopped me “what did you mean by saying you were playing usl?” I sighed and said “who said I couldn’t be helpful? especially if the good side has a cutie like you?” I smirked at his embarrassment, then he asked “but  _ who _ are you? Who do you work for? What’s-” “easy there junior, everything shall be revealed in due time, all you need to do is wait”. He looked puzzled, so I said “I’ll keep my eyes on you from where you can’t see, maybe offer some advice when you need some, and of course, help when you need it, bye-bye for now”. I walked past him and went over to the ledge, all of them were looking at me “good-bye Sora” and I dropped off the ledge.

Sora: “Gee Sora, who was that?” asked Mike and Sully “he’s… An interesting character, I don’t really know who he is, he just comes and goes, helps and doesn’t, maybe someday I’ll actually find out what he wants”. Mike said “that guy seems like a total creep, he’d fit in here if we still scared kids” Sully nodded and laughed and Boo came out from behind Sully. I looked at the charm in my hand and it was…. Nothing, it was some odd shape, kinda like a badge, but it was this glossy black and had no insignia on it, it was blank. This was odd, the other ones I had looked the same, but had something on it to represent what that thing was, we pressed on.

The Apprentice: I watched from the shadows as Sora met Randall, I saw the many traps they had to go through, and through it all Sora seemed evermore determined… But he seemed distracted, I was curious as to what was causing it, I saw an opportunity, when they reached a control panel and I sunk out from behind the walls, I saw as he smashed the console, shutting down the dangerous lasers. I said “I watch from the shadows, yet even from far away, I saw something eating at you, a look in your eyes that’s never been there, as astute as I may be, I could not find out what it was” Sora looked at me questioningly “what do you want? Why us, why  _ me _ ?” I chuckled “because I like you silly, you see, you are of great interest to me, and the funny thing? I don’t even know why, the more I look at you the fonder I am of you, of all the people I’ve had to look over, you strike my interest, I’m just trying to be nice, now who are you to deny kindness?” Sora retorted “you’re not nice! You’re just some creep! You’re following us around and being cryptic!” I smiled “get to the end of this world, and maybe I’ll fill in the blanks for you, I’ll see you soon”. I summoned my portal and heard him yell “Organization XIII!” Before it shut.

 

“Oh really? What happened to maintaining cover? Or are you exempt?” “Just like Sora is to you?” “That’s different and you know it” “different? Like you handing out a personalized charm for him to call upon you, like a dog” “you sly fox, I knew you were watching!” “Not good enou-” “someone’s calling me, I’ve got to go” “go on, play for the other side” “with pleasure”.

I warped to my call location and saw the ultimate sludge demon as it attacked Donald and Goofy. I summoned my keyblade and as it went for Donald I warped in front of him and used my keyblade to summon a magic ball around us, which would deflect all attacks back to the attacker, which left him hurting. Donald grumbled a thank you before returning to casting spells. “Over here!” I turned to see Sora signalling me to approach him, so I did and he said “create a ball of darkness and combine it to mine!” I nodded and as we stood back to back we both created a giant, merged ball of heavily concentrated light and dark energy, and we both released it, it hit the monster and made it reel back in pain, shrieking, it began dissolving screeching all the while. I smiled and said “you really needed me for that?” Sora smiled back and said “you were a great help” I smirked “I know” making Sora huff “don’t get a big head” I simply chuckled “you won’t need to worry about that, see you soon” and I was gone. I was back at the entrance of the factory, where Vanitas firmly reprimanded me for helping him “you said guide, and I did the guiding-” “exactly GUIDE! Not baby around!” I sighed “what does it matter? He was going to win anyways”. Vanitas just stormed off, “whatever, I think I’m going to take care of this once and for all!”

  
  
  


I followed him into a corridor and as he turned the corner into a main room of… Doors, as it were, I noticed the crew returning  _ ‘uh oh, this is NOT good’ _ I thought, I saw him approaching them. `and I knew I needed to do something, I couldn’t hear their conversation, but I knew it wouldn’t end well. I had a minute at max to decide on what I could do, so I decided to do the one sure fire thing that would work, I needed to confront him myself.

As he raised his keyblade to Sora, I decided it was time to act, I warped in front of Sora, being the barrier between him and Vanitas “wha? What’s the meaning of this?!” I stood my ground “you know I can’t let you do this Vanitas” “why do you care?! It’s my heart he has! And I’m going to get it back! Now I command you, get out of my way!”. I summoned my own keyblade and said “that’s not your heart, and you know it, you wish to harm Ventus, and that, you cannot do!” I looked back to Sora “you should go” He nodded and ran as fast as he could, not without thanking me though. It was me, and Vanitas “I always knew you were a traitor!” I chuckled “if you knew, why didn’t you stop me?” Vanitas growled “you’ll pay for this” “you talk too much”. He raised his keyblade, and I readied my guard, I was just barely able to hold him off. When he let up I shoved his keyblade up and slashed him across his chest, making him jump back “you know, this double agent fib was really getting old, I think I’ve finally decided, and you weren’t the winner Vanitas”. This enraged him “why, you!” He surged underground and went right beneath me, I dodged just in the nick of time, but I wasn’t out of the blast radius for when he dived back down, getting slammed into the metal frames that held the doors on the side. I got right back up and did a sonic dash, getting him one, and nicking him on the second time around. I casted Thundaga and lightning surged around and above me, he was hit and was reeling from it. He casted a fireball that split into 6 and they were locked on me  _ ‘shotlock, of course’ _ . I put up my deflecting block shield, which sent it back to him. He was flung back and he coughed, I created a ball of darkness, and as he got up I released it, when it exploded, he was gone “running, like THE COWARD YOU ARE!”. I walked back to the front entrance, ignoring the badgering from everyone, I just took my leave, all the while wondering how I’d deal with Vanitas, now that we’d kinda just become enemies

Chapter V: Present For A Friend

**Several Days Later:**

 

I tracked Sora down to a world called San Fransokyo. I summoned myself to his location, and I saw an entire garage of… What I assumed to be superheroes. I let my eyes land on Sora “ah, there you are, you’ve been quite busy, haven’t you?” Sora was shocked “what are you doing here?, where’s Vanitas?” I chuckled “oh him? Off sulking, probably planning on gruesomely killing me, but primarily sulking”. Sora then asked “but what are you doing here?” I smiled “I’d like you to come with me, I’ve got something I’d like you to see, if you will?” Sora nodded “sure!” He turned back to the Big Hero 6, who all looked worried “it was fun hanging out with you guys, but we need to go, maybe we can visit again soon?” They all nodded, smiling  _ ‘That kid makes friends with anything that has a pulse, doesn’t he?’  _ I thought _. _ I summoned a portal and ushered them through it, I bowed and waved “thank you for the hospitality” and I closed the portal behind me. 

When we arrived at our destination, Sora perked up  “Where are we?” I smiled and responded “my home, isn’t it lovely?” Sora snorted “needs some redecoration” I shushed him “oh it’s just fi-” I stopped upon hearing a peculiar sound, it sounded like something zipping from one location to another, very quickly. I tried to pinpoint where it was coming from and it seemed to be all around us. Sora also seemed confused, but it clicked in my mind “oh you sneaky little-” “Unversed!” Goofy shouted. I summoned my Keyblade to my side again and said “well, I guess we’ll be having a bit of a delay today”. One Unversed zipped its way to me and I struck it down with my keyblade, I saw a few making their way to Sora, and I used my keyblade as a boomerang and took three Unversed out. I teamed up with Donald to cast a mixture of Firaga and Blizzaga, decimating our attackers, Sora took Goofy high into the air and threw him down, the impact rattling them back. We all got into a circle and we all looked at each other, and we knew what to do. We all formed a tight circle and whirled around, swinging wildly, so that it punished those who were foolish to try and attack us. When we regained our composure we saw that the rest were fleeing. Sora was the first to speak up “looks like your servants weren’t so loyal after all, huh?” I sighed “no, you fool, I don’t have minions, I never had a need for them”. Goofy piped up “well, whaddya think they attacked you?” I smirked “seems someone wants me gone” Sora asked “who?” and I said “Vanitas”. Sora was taken aback “your boss? Why’d he want you gone? Don’t you guys root for the same team” I smirked “I think stopping him from hurting Ventus was a tipping point, though I must say, I’m ashamed he’d send such… Pathetic creatures to try and wipe me out, I can do that as well Vanitas, just you wait”. Sora was confused “wait, so who’s side are you on?! And who even are you?!” I smiled “throughout all my life, I’ve gone by many names, but I’ve settled for one, you can call me… Xander”.

Sora: Xander? I’ve heard that name before “your name… Is Xander?” He nodded “indeed it is, might not be as nice as Sora, but it’s my name, a unique one at that”. Then I asked “so… Does this mean you’re on our side?” He shook his head “I don’t really have a side, I just help out the people I like, less guilt that way, seems Vanitas felt differently though”. Then he smirked “if he doesn’t like me helping out the good guys, he’ll be enraged by this” he seemed to mostly talk to himself. He smiled and went into another room, we naturally followed, and when we got there we saw something exotic, it looked lovely… it was another Keyblade? He handed it to me “it’s ancient facade holds a true power, I think… I think it’s found a rightful owner, you’ll make better use out of this than I will, so take it”. I nodded “wow… Thank you, Xander”. He smiled “just… When you put Vanitas out of his pitiful misery, just… Use this to do it, and stare at him long and hard, just a favor for me, will ya?” I nodded, slightly unnerved. He said “I’ll be in touch Sora, chat soon” before he opened a portal and ushered us out of his home. We were returned back to out Gummi Ship.

Xander: “Enough is enough, you come out now!” Suddenly he appeared before me “oh Xander, like my surprise?” I nearly popped a blood vessel “you defile my home, ruin my plans, cross me, and you have the nerve to mock me?!” He smirked “yep, and not a damn thing you can do about it!” I was having trouble keeping it all together “the next time you set foot in here, I’ll personally strangle the life out of you, now get out!” He smiled “of course Xan, expect me soon”. I sighed  _ ‘great, I’m at war with my own, could this get any worse?’. _ I sighed, I decided to give myself some time alone .  _ ‘One more world, he has one more world, and then we settle everything once and for all,’ _ . Part of me was saddened,  ‘ _ he seems like a nice kid, but will either of us be ready for what happens then? will  _ **_I_ ** _ be ready for this, I am not so sure anymore’. _ I shook my head I had a plan, at least I thought I did, and it’s not going to be dashed again.

I watched from a respectable distance as Sora finally arrived here, my home, the Dark Realm, I noted how Aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy approached the remnants of The Land Of Departure. Aqua managed to reverse the destruction done by Master Xehanort, restoring it to how it was before this all happened. I followed after them, I slyly followed them down the halls, and we were where Aqua had hidden Ventus.  _ ‘Ventus… So he IS okay after all’ _ . I wanted to run to him, to wake him up and hug him,  but something seemed off, then, I saw him “Vanitas” I muttered. “looks like Venty-wenty wants to keep sleep, I have to say, this was a good hiding place, not even I had suspected it”. I made my presence clear “figures a pea brain like you didn’t think to check here! Thinking was never a strong suit for you, Vanitas”. Vanitas looked back at me “the traitor arrives, now we’re just missing Terra, but I suppose this’ll do”. I chuckled “you should’a known better, double crossing someone like me? Not too terrible bright”. I could tell he was displeased by that “keep running your mouth Xander, after I’m done completing myself, I’ll wipe out these losers, and you’ll just see how far your treachery has gotten you”. Vanitas focused his sights on Aqua, and Sora and I went to help her, but she had set up a forcefield neither of us could breach “no,  _ I’m _ ending this”.

It seemed Vanitas was done for, when he got some bright idea. He looked to Ventus, and readied his keyblade, he used his fire shot, an 3 balls of fire swirled around an invisible core, it slammed into a the barrier, and the unthinkable happened, it began to crack. It was unspoken, but universally known, that thing would not survive another shot, in an act of friendship, Aqua threw herself in front of the blast, to keep Ventus from harm, and it worked, but Aqua was incapacitated, Vanitas took his chance to finish off Aqua, but something happened, something I’ve never seen before, from one of the main chairs in the hall, a ball of pure light radiated, before being directed at Vanitas, and destroying the barrier. “Aqua!” A particularly high pitched voice shouted. The figure, bathed in a heavenly glow, clashed with Vanitas. I was lost “no fucking way… There’s just no way”. I was wrong, the figure was none other than Ventus. Everything else went by in the background, I was fixated on Ventus. Before I knew it, Vanitas was gone, and everyone ran to Aqua and Ventus, but I couldn’t move. When we finally made eye contact, something just slipped out of me “it cannot be”. Everyone was confused, Aqua turned to Ventus and asked “Ven, what’s going on, do you know him?” Sora also asked me “do you know Ventus?” We walked towards each other, and I felt my face get wet, as did his “Ventus… I’m so sorry, I failed you”. He held me, as I held him, and he whispered to me “I… Forgive you, Xander, I forgive it all”. When we looked into each others eyes I said “I searched everywhere, just tell you I was a fool, a blind fool to let Xehanort do this to you, I was supposed to be your protector… And I failed you, I sided with the darkness, I sided with… Vanitas” Ventus was shocked “how? Why?!” I looked away, ashamed “I-I just… I was desperate to see you, and he filled in the hole you left… When I couldn’t find you, I’m sorry Ven, I should have known better than to do that, but I was desperate to see you, and Vanitas promised I would, if I helped him”. Ventus raised his hand and wiped my tear stained cheek “don’t hate yourself, I’m glad I got to see you, again”. I wiped his cheek down, and Sora put his hand on my shoulder “are you okay?” I nodded “yes, now that I saw…My Ven”. I shook my head “I need to go”, Ven put his hand on my shoulder “please, don’t go, please”. I felt my vision get blurry “I’d love nothing more than to spend my life, by your side, but it’s time, it’s time to finish what we could not, all those years ago, I need to come to terms with myself, and everything I’ve done, and I need to prepare myself… To end this”. I walked away, doing everything to ignore the boy calling my name, begging me to come back, it tore my heart, knowing the anguish I had put him through, the anguish I still had yet to put him through.

I was finally home, and I sighed, I got out a pen, and some paper, and I decided to do something I hadn’t ever thought of doing, I wrote a letter, two of them, it was all the preparation I needed to do.

 

**The Final Battle:**

I may have been behind schedule, but I didn’t care, this was it, everything came down to this, but there was something I needed to wrap up, before I dealt with Vanitas. I summoned myself in the Keyblade Graveyard, I was in a crevice, a small split in a sizable mountain. I turned to see Sora on his way in, so I decided to say what I needed to say.

Sora: Things felt weird all of the sudden, and that’s when I noticed,Donald and Goofy weren’t following me, I looked around, but stopped when I heard a certain voice “seeing him, after so long, broke my heart”. I whisked around to see Xander, with his hands behind his back, walking back and forth, side to side. “I knew him before any of you ever did, I was his protector, but… I failed him, hearing his voice, it took all my willpower to not collapse on the spot, Ventus means everything to me, and words cannot express my shame, in seeing him after I failed to protect him, like I did, and the shame of knowing I sided with the side of him that caused this”. I was confused “Ven’s fine, you did your job, you protected him, he’s okay now, so why are you ashamed?”. Xander sighed “no, no he isn’t, a large piece of him is hell bent on exterminating him, they were once one, but now they’re two, I was his protector, there to keep him safe, but I was weak willed, because I couldn’t stand up to Master Xehanort, this cycle of events took place, I could have prevented this… But I was scared, when I thought about this day, the idea of it scared me, but now, Ventus is awake, and I am now terrified, but I cannot stop this, what’s done is done, I had my chance, a chance to spare all of you from this… But I didn’t, I deserve what’ll come next-” “what do you mean?!” I shouted at him. Xander dismissed me with a wave and said “you’ll know it when the time comes, goodbye for now, Sora”. Time resumed, and Donald and Goofy were berating me for running off without warning, but I was too confused to reply.

 

**One Hour Later:**

 

Xander: I stood above the wall, It seems Terranort was finally vanquished, Aqua was helping Terra recover, and all that was left was Vanitas. He looked at Ven and Sora “You two? I beat you both once, I’ll do it again!” I jumped down, aiming for him, he dodge rolled out of the way just in time “make that three”. Vanitas grunted “can’t get enough of me, can ya, Xander? Well don’t worry, after I beat the life out of Venty here, you can get me all to yourself-” I lunged forward, hitting hard against Vanitas’ own keyblade “you’re fucked in the head if you think you’ll touch a single hair on his head!”. I regained my composure “you may have gotten away once, but you shall exist no more!”. 

Third Person: Vanitas chuckled “bravado, how cute, I can’t wait to watch the fire and life in his eyes go-” Vanitas never finished, as Xander slammed his keyblade firmly into his chest, sending him back “prepare to die you coward!” Vanitas scoffed “happy retirement Xan!”. The two immediately went at it, slamming keyblades and yelling at each other. Ventus looked to Sora “we have to help him! We can’t let Vanitas hurt Xan!” Sora nodded, the two settled on flanking Vanitas, Ventus got the drop on Vanitas first, and unleashed his fire shotlock on Vanitas, while he was distracted, Sora and Xander slashed at him in unison. If he wasn’t before, Vanitas was purely enraged, he unleashed a ball of toxic dark energy, sending everyone flying, Vanitas had his eye on Ventus and approached him. Xander knew what was going to happen, he ignored the pain of being slammed into a solid wall, and ran to Vanitas “Vanitas!” Just as he was about to strike Vanitas whirled around and hit an unsuspecting Xander, sending him high into the air, before teleporting above him, and slamming him down to the ground. Xander groaned “garh! Nyeh” “Xander!” He heard Ven shout, as his keyblade made contact with Vanitas’ body, sending him flying. Sora shouted “I’ll deal with Vanitas, Ven, help Xander!” Ven nodded and helped Xander up to his feet “Xan! Are you okay?!” He nodded “I’m fine, come on, let’s-” “no, you’ve been protecting me for as long as I can remember, let me protect you now”. Xander looked down “you shouldn’t have to, it’s not your job… That’s my job, even if I failed it” Ven shook his head “Xander, I won’t let you get hurt, I’d die if you lost your life, so let me help, please”. Xander gave up and nodded. Ven lead him to a wall, and gently set him down, before running back to the fight. “One down, two more to go” Ven hit Vanitas while he was busy blocking Sora’s attacks. Vanitas whirled around and hit Ventus, before warping behind Sora, and slamming his keyblade into Sora’s back, sending him crashing to the ground. Knowing he could no longer get up to defend Ventus, Vanitas turned his attention to Ven, and began walking towards him “if you had just become one with me this would have ended long ago!” Ven was unable to move, and Vanitas was closing in on him.

Xander: No! I couldn’t let Vanitas get to him, I couldn’t fail him again  _ ‘Do you wish to save him?’ ‘More than anything!’ ‘Then release the darkness dwelling within your heart, by doing so, you’ll defeat Vanitas, and save Ventus’ ‘release darkness? But that would mean-’ ‘yes, yes it would, but it’s the only way to save him, everything else can come later, so, what do you say are you prepared to truly bind, and bond with your darker self?’ _ I looked back to Vanitas, he raised his keyblade, and I saw Ventus… We made eye contact, I saw dread in his pure blue eyes. I knew what I needed to do  _ ‘bind your strength to mine, let’s save Ventus’ ‘gladly, brother’ _ . I felt my being change, it was like an intense shock and burn to my chest, and I knew everyone was looking at me. I let out a terrifying roar, and when I had finished, I looked at Vanitas and said “you don’t know  _ true _ darkness, so allow me to educate you,  _ Vanitas _ ”. I saw uncertainty, and some degree of fear deep within him, but he put on a facade of bravado. “I see you’ve accepted the darkness, well done, too bad you won’t live to see it’s boundless potential, goodbye, Xander”. I warped to him in an instant, slashing at his chest, I hit my target and sent him flying back, but I ran at supersonic speed to the wall he was headed towards, leaped off of it and struck him in  the back, forcing him to painfully collide with the ground. He struggled to get up, so I warped myself above him and used shock dive on him. For the first time in my whole life, I heard him cry out in pain. He was barely able to move, and I felt my anti-form shrinking back into me.

Third Person: Ventus was shocked, as he saw his protector devolve into darkness, and was horrified as he saw Xander rip into Vanitas with no remorse.  _ ‘Has he really changed this much? What happened to him while we were apart? What happened to the Xander I knew and loved?’ _ . Xander devolved into his original form, and Sora and Ventus stared at him, in shock and horror. Xander looked into Ven’s eyes, and he saw fear, betrayal, everything he sought to protect him against. When Xander spoke, it was in a defeated tone “Ventus I- I’m sorry” Ventus and Sora saw  Xander cry for the second time “I just wanted to protect you, I’m sorry”. When Ven and Xan made eye contact, it was now of warmth and love “so you put yourself at risk of being consumed by darkness, just to protect me?”. Xander looked down “the truth is… I already was consumed by darkness, I just didn’t know it,  I kept it hidden so well, even I could not sense it, it revealed itself when I knew you were in danger, it saved you… Because you were the cause of my darkness...”.

Ventus was shocked“I-I was the cause of your darkness? Why, how?!”. Xander looked away “my desires… They shifted form keeping you safe, to keeping you from anyone else, I became possessive, and when you were struck down… When I could not find you, I fell to rage and anger, these thoughts of you being hurt, they fueled my anger and resentment, but the Darkness overpowered me… I worked with you, dark you, because he was all I had, but then I met Sora… And I saw that you were still there, out of harm’s way, and just like that, I shifted my sides again… Because I was born to be your protector”. Ventus tried to say something, but Xander turned to Vanitas, “I suppose in a way, I was his as well… And I failed, again”. When no one said anything, Xander approached Vanitas, shocking everyone. But what came next was the most shocking thing that happened “I’m sorry, I promised to be by your side, but I put a knife in your back… I betrayed you, just like Master Xehanort” Vanitas shook his head “I was fooling myself to think I could be your Ventus… I was a fool to think you’d choose me over him… After all, I’m just some dark clone, not the real deal”.  Xander shook his head, and in an act of rage, slammed his keyblade into the ground “no! You know that’s not true-” “then what makes him different?!” Xander paused, he did not have an answer “I… I don’t know, but you know I don’t see you as lesser, you’re still Ventus, you’re both the same, just different, if I could keep you both, I would… But I couldn’t stop you from this, for that, I’m sorry”. Vanitas just held onto Xander “just hold me… You sap” Xander smiled “I was going to do that, you hot head”. As Vanitas began to fade he looked up to Xander “you’re still my subordinate Xander, don’t think this impacts that any” Xander smiled through his tears “yeah, I knew you’d never admit defeat”. When Vanitas faded, Xander was alone, it was like something big had been taken from him, he’d really meant it when he said he saw them as equals, he just hoped Vanitas believed him. He got up, and he knew this was going to be the hardest thing he’d ever have to do. He yanked his keyblade out of the ground and turned around, Ventus was right there, and it took everything to keep himself together. “Ventus… I was always your protector, I always put you first, but now, I cannot be trusted to be your protector, not anymore, I gave myself into darkness to save you, I exposed myself, my inner being, and this is the price I must pay. As much as it pains me to say this… No one else is more suitable for this job than you” Ventus’ voice was shaky “w-w-what do you mean?” Xander looked down and powered through it “I cannot be trusted to hold back the darkness in my soul… I can’t be trusted to protect you, or Sora, or Aqua and Terra, I simply can’t be trusted to be… Good” Sora spoke up “that’s a load of crap! You saved me from Vanitas, you threw away everything you knew for me, for Ven”. Xan sighed “no, you just don’t understand, if I am allowed to exist, I will turn on each and every one of you to keep Ventus to myself! I-I can’t be trusted anymore… Ven, as your protector, as your former guardian, please, stop me before I ruin everything you love, stop me from hurting you”. Ventus looked me in the eyes “please, please don’t-” “you have to! If you can’t stop me… Then I sure as hell can’t! I’m asking you, complete your final exam, show me what you’ve learned off of me shadowing you, show me you truly don’t need a protector anymore, show me you’re not a child anymore”. Through his tears Ven summoned his keyblade to his side and readied himself, Xander did the same “I won’t go easy on you Ventus… But that’s only because I know you don’t need me to” Ven nodded. 

The two charged each other grinding against their keyblades. Ven managed to shove Xander off, and he jumped high into the air, backflipping and landing on his feet, he rushed an unprepared Xander and knocked him back. Xander made contact with the wall, and Ven tried to jump attack him, Xander blocked in time, and threw Ven off of him, Ven didn’t recover in time and slammed roughly into the ground. Xander mirrored Ventus and jump attacked him, but Ven used his hands to propel himself into the air, and he slammed his contracted feet, into Xanders chest, then extended them to give his attack a real push. Xander hit the wall again and struggled to get up, but did so and while Xander was struggling, Ven used his fire shotlock and Xander could not block in time. It was a surprise to everyone that Xan was still fighting, but he was, though, just barely. He got up and charged Ven but was unprepared for the amount of force in his swing, Ven managed to knock the keyblade from Xanders hand, and slashed at him, getting him dead on, knocking him back, and it was finally over. When Xander didn’t get up, Sora and Ventus ran over in panic. Ventus gripped onto Xander “Xan! Xan! I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened, I-” “sheesh Ven, I thought you’d be gloating, but now you’re dripping snot all over me? Thought you were a big kid” Xander said smirking “This isn’t the time for that Xander! I… I can’t believe I did this” Xander smirked “I can… I knew you changed, you out grew your need for a guardian, and I out grew… Whatever it was you saw me as-” “everything! That’s what you were to me, you were everything to me… And now I’m losing the most important person to me!” Xander looked over to Sora and held out his hand, and Sora instinctually gave him the pendant Xander had lent him, and Xander gave it to Ven “I made it for Sora… But I guess now it doesn’t serve a purpose anymore… There’s no other person I’d rather it be kept by”. Ven smiled “thank you… It means the world to me, I just wish I could show you that”. Xander smirked “you don’t need to, because I already know, here, here’s the only other thing I have to give to you”. Xander handed Ven his letter, before handing the other to Sora “only read it when you beat Xehanort, like I know you will”. Ven nodded, and Xander had this aura, just like the members of Organization XIII. Ven looked him in the eyes “I’m not sure I’m ready to move on, without you” Xander smiled “don’t worry, you’ll always have me by your side, I’ll be however close you let me be, and maybe now… You’ll protect  _ me _ ”. Ven nodded “forever and ever!” Xander ruffled his hair, as if he were Ven’s dad “I know you will, now, you’ve got someone else to stop, get to it kids”. But Ven felt his heart cry out, he felt like he had something to do before Xander was gone, so he let his heart guide the way, and so he leaned down and pressed his lips to Xanders, Xander was shocked, but he knew he’d never get another chance like this, he eagerly kissed back. When they separated, they looked into each others eyes, and they both smiled “goodbye, Xander” “goodbye, Ventus”. Xander began fading, and Sora placed his hand on Xanders hand “thank you, for saving me, I’ll never forget you” Xander answered it with a nod, then said “thank you for keeping Ven safe… It’s been quite a ride, but I’m glad I got to experience it with you”. After he spoke, he was gone, Xander was no more. Sora and Ven felt hollow for a moment, but sadly, mourning was a luxury they both did not have, they needed to put a stop to Xehanort, the grief would need to come later, it had to.

Ventus was on the Destiny Islands, and he just sat there, like a zombie “Ven, are you okay?” Terra asked, but Ven shook his head “is this about that Xander guy? And Ven nodded “he was there… He gave himself up for me… But now he’ll never know how grateful I am, he’ll never get to experience the end… All I have is this pendant, and this unopened letter”. Terra tilted his head “unopened? He told you to read it when we defeated Master Xehanort, why haven’t you read it?”. Ven shook his head “I dunno! I just, feel ashamed, you know?” Terra nodded, but said “when I had been taken over by Xehanort, I felt the same way, I thought I failed you and Aqua, but that didn’t stop me from being there for you guys, I think that if it was that important that you didn’t read it until the journey was over, it’s too important to ignore now”. With renewed confidence, Ventus nodded, and he said “I think…” “I understand, it’s not for us it’s for you, we’ll be down by the shore when you’re done”. Ven waited for Terra to be out of earshot before he decided to open the letter, being very gentle with the envelope, he gently pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

 

_ Dear Ventus _

_ Ventus, words cannot describe the way I feel about you, no doubt my last words do not do it justice, but know that I am proud of you, of the things you have done. You have proven to me you don’t need a protector, and you’ve set me free from my world of pain, I don’t know where I’d be without you, leading me back to where I belong. I am so, so sorry for allowing this to happen, I wish I wasn’t a coward, I wish I was like you, brave, strong, sweet, kind and caring, and those are only some of the things I think about you. I just need to ask one, final thing of you. Please, please don’t forget about me. _

_ Love, Xan. _

Ventus felt his eyes get watery, as a tear spilled out, then another, then another, and soon Ventus was sobbing, and for once, he was unsure as to why.

 

Somewhere the realm of perpetual darkness, a body lays, defeated and destroyed. A body of a boy, who was bound for so much more, but it seemed that his potential was vastly overstated, his powers were over exaggerated, his confidence, all a sham. He lied there, in a pool of his own blood, everything that he was, gone, and no one would ever know. Soon, everyone would forget about him, his smile of pure joy, his happy go lucky attitude was replaced with an expression that was reminiscent of pure pain and agony. His weapon was flung across the floor, stopped by a stalagmite. But in his hand, he held one item, a single letter, from a person who did not exist anymore. The envelope was partially open, and this is what the letter said. 

 

_ Dear Sora _

_ Thank you for keeping Ventus safe, when I saw you, I knew I saw something within you, I saw Ventus in you. I know you may never understand who I really am, and you may not understand how much Ventus means to me, and that’s okay. You helped me break free from the shackles the darkness cast at my feet. Thanks to you, the worlds are safe now. Just like Ventus, you both had an immense duty at such a young age, one I could have prevented. Though I wish that I could have thanked you both in person, there’s simply no time, in truth, I knew I would not live to see the next sunrise, but it’s for the better, for all of us. I don’t know what your future holds, I hope it’s bright, as bright as the light that shines in your heart, you have my thanks _

_ Sincerely, Xander Rhaunsen _

 


End file.
